pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Kathandrax Spearway
Here it is, i keep my promises! Please rate and discuss... If you've done SoO then you will notice that teams form and complete -- Elf-e 14:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Elf-e what's your IGN? >{CaRnyVaL}™ 15:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :IGN?-- 16:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::In Game Name >{CaRnyVaL}™ 17:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::E L F Y why do you ask? o.O (not logged in) -- 17:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::WTF?-- Elf-e 18:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's CaRnyVaL here, this is my IP so u know I'm not doing anything to ur build, btw the thing with the duck was hilarious 18:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I really don't find this funny.... i would guess the SC guilds be made b/c they dont want nubs but still...-- Elf-e 18:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I had a more "diplomatic" idea but they won't listen xD, the duck and the limonade shop story was funny :P >{CaRnyVaL}™ 18:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::in the future if someone vandalises the page repeatedly (note: more than once). Then post it on the admin noticeboard for us to see if we haven't already. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thank you for restoring the page... BoND has been oon my ass all day about me posting this. I have the right as a citizen of the Guild wars Community to post this. So if don't like it put it in your juice box and suck it!-- Elf-e 22:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It might be your right but as a BonD alliance member you were told not to post these alliance builds on pvx or release them. You might be a citizen of the GW community but your not a very trustworthy and good one >:(. The Time Less One 20:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::needs screenshots elfe--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::how do i save screenshot from GW to my comp? I'm a PVX noob -- Elf-e 23:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nvm...-- Elf-e 23:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I run this as often as I see PUG groups forming; next run I am on I will film. + ℓγssάή 14:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's so sad when we welcome people in our alli, learn them speed clears, treat them like our family and 1 week after they stab us in the back by posting our builds on wiki. You should be ashamed :*( >{CaRnyVaL}™ 07:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Don't worry. These are really bad builds for speed. If you want to settle for mediocrity then use these builds. But that's great I guess. Shadowstar Cometh 00:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) "I Am Unstoppable!" no need for this 14:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh Really?Are you serious? :O >{CaRnyVaL}™ 14:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's see This, This, And don't forget this son of a bitch on Lv2 -- Elf-e 17:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It's not needed. If you're any good at running these builds, you will have Dark Escape permanently up, which reduces damage anyways, and with BU outspeeds most things in the dungeon. Infernal Wurms are easy enough to see where they come from, and you can avoid getting key skills interrupted fron KD's easily enough. I run this almost every day as A/P without IAU. Trust me, you do not need it. + ℓγssάή 19:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :pug says hi!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::^ This build was meant to be PuG friendly (unlike Recallway)-- Elf-e 21:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: nevermind, it was removed prior to my posting. + ℓγssάή 01:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't using IAU either but crippled started to be annoying >.< >{CaRnyVaL}™ 06:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Recallway is pug friendly. How is using dash and running into a corner and having the party recall out not easy? That's how I got the 2 min record. It was pretty easy. Shadowstar Cometh 00:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) "Some stuffs" Sliver - Tank DON'T need it. Barbs - He don't need attack, just keep up dark scape, damage will be 0. Also, he needs IaU (Spiders will crip him when he pulls the boss). 13:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Barbs had IAU to start with, and changed Sliver to Unseen Fury. Fixed-- Elf-e 14:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Shouter Why dont you put a shouter in the build, with skills like "Fall Back" & Godspeed to speed up things? Konschu 17:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :With the BU and Dark escape were at 33% speed permanently so it would redundant towards this build... I can't say this enough this is suppose to be PuG friendly unlike Recallway that has a "Shouter"-- Elf-e 18:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::actually you should have a shouter but it isn't required for the build. instarevive from we shall return and heal from fall back is ^^. It would be pretty easy to bring shouter skills on one of the paras instead of crit strikes if you wanted it.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Heals from DC/EE and SoD should be enough but i will put the shouter under variants-- Elf-e 22:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) A/E Tank All he needs is Stoneflesh, SF, Shroud, Dark Escape, and Shadow Sanctuary. You can cycle between Shadow Sanctuary and Dark Escape on the 3rd Floor for all 0's. Here is what I use: prof=assassin/elementalist shadow=12+3+1 earth=12Formof DistressAuraStabilityEscapeSanctuaryRecallCharge/build Records This build with a few tweaks, whole dungeon in 10min 07:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/391/gw022n.jpg Life Guardian 07:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: My problem with tanking is that you aren't spiking. You're pulling. You don't need all damage to be 0's. It's a waste of time casting SF aura on lvl 3. With Shroud you won't die.Shadowstar Cometh 22:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) EBSoH how is this not on someones bar? this could increase dmg from the spear throwers and from barbs so you will auto win... 22:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Mmmm, it should be, but ti doesn't increase barbs damage. Life Guardian 00:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Final boss has a skill that reflects all damage dealt directly back to the source. Shadow Form + Shroud of Distress negates the damage that would be dealt otherwise. With EBSoH, damage would bypass the reduction. + ℓγssάή 01:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ups. Forgot this wasn't like recallway with seed. Life Guardian 01:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) PUGs where are PUGs made and in what dis? cuz i don't see ppl lfg spearway at doomlore or longeye --Pryon 17:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :if u look at the notes it says Vlox's Falls in american district 21:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) merciless spear why not have 1 of the a/p take it?-- 22:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :it's not necessary and doesn't speed the run up--TahiriVeila 22:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why take a bonder? Only bad A/E's need the bonder. If the A/E brings shadow sanctuary and just alternates shadow sanctuary with stoneflesh aura you never have any energy problems. Just maintain dark escape, form and shroud as usual. You don't even need to use the stacking bug with shadow form. The key is not to spam on recharge. Wait until flesh or sanctuary is starting to flash before casting the other. You do take small hits from some attacks with just shadow sanctuary up, but even with rank 1 the 15 or better health regeneration more than covers that. 16:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Basically you cannot tell if your tank is bad / lagging before you get to level three. If he IS a shitter, bonds will make your chances of success much higher. If he laggs into a rock + thinks armor of earth is better than infiltrators he will not have Death's Charge either. Using another A/P doesn't really increase the DPS enough to make it worth taking instead of an A/Mo. the A/Mo can bring Ebon Standard of Honor to make killing the Vow of Silence djinns way quicker. Just to note: if both your A/MO & A/E are shit you're totally fucked either way --> gonna kill each mob seperately. --Chieftain Alex 11:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::taking an a/mo doesnt even reduce your dps. The amo should still take GDW and EVAS and just use one of the optional running skills to put BS in. Howe304 14:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) essence of celerity hey just saying, you do this entire dungeon w/o an essence of celerity very easily; including 3rd lvl- just becareful of rupts :How fast is it without essence? I'd imagine it's primarily used to speed up the run so you can do more of them, netting more profit. --Toraen 03:25, 20 November 2010 (UTC) It would prob take 3-4min more depending on how good group is. :That seems pretty significant for a build that is at/below 10 minutes per run with the essences. Also, indent and sign your comments properly. --Toraen 00:41, 21 November 2010 (UTC) The Casters ?? why are the casters added in the meta teambuild. Casters dont have perma SF + puggers cant handle the presure of a down SF. searing flames will give them presure and make them forget to use GDW. :casters deal more damage than all the sins combined, and they won't cause pressure to the sins at all. Simply stay away from the sins during boss fights, and when running it won't have any pressure since 1 Searing Flame will cause no damage and the heal from EE more than makes up for that. If you get hit by Flame Jets you are just bad. And yes they are meta cuz they are fast. Demonic Sin Ex 21:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC)